yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 019
"The King of the Copycats, Part 2", known as "VS Yugi's Deck (Part 2)" in the Japanese version, is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on February 9, 2005 and in the US on November 18, 2005. Summary Jaden Yuki continues to struggle against Yugi Muto's Deck, as used by Dimitri, who still have his full 4000 Life Points, while Jaden has been reduced to 1300. Dimitri still has "Dark Magician of Chaos" on the field and Bastion Misawa doubts that Jaden will be able to find a way to make a comeback. Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh", whose spirit seems eager to battle the monsters of his previous owner. Jaden Summons it in Defense Position and Sets a card. Dimitri opts to Summon the original "Kuriboh" in Attack Position. Dimitri attacks Jaden's "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" with "Dark Magician of Chaos", but Jaden plays his face-down "Super Junior Confrontation", which negates the attack and forces each of their weakest monsters to battle - in this case, "Winged Kuriboh" and "Kuriboh", with the latter destroying the former. "Super Junior Confrontation" then ends the Battle Phase. Dimitri Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards, and then Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" before activating "Skyscraper" and equipping "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it an 1800-point attack boost. He attacks "Kuriboh", but Dimitri activates his face-down "Multiply", Tributing "Kuriboh" to Special Summon four "Kuriboh Tokens" in Defense Position, one of which Jaden destroys with "Bubbleman" before Setting a card. Dimitri activates "Card of Sanctity", letting both players draw until they hold six cards. One of the cards Dimitri drew is "Watapon", who is Special Summoned via its own effect. Dimitri Tributes it to Summon "Dark Magician Girl", who gains 300 attack due to the "Dark Magician" in Dimitri's Graveyard. "Dark Magician of Chaos" attacks "Bubbleman", with "Bubble Blaster" being destroyed and the battle damage negated. "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys "Bubbleman". Bastion believes Jaden is now cornered and that end is near. However, Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" with the "Avian" in his hand, Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". He then plays "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand, and then Summoning him in Attack Position. Jaden destroys "Dark Magician of Chaos" with "Flame Wingman", augmented by "Skyscraper", and between the Battle damage and his monster's effect, reduces Dimitri from a full 4000 Life Points to just 900. "Sparkman" destroys a "Kuriboh Token" and Jaden Sets two cards, one of which he sends to the Graveyard with "Emergency Provisions" to gain 1000 Life Points. Dimitri is unimpressed, and switches "Dark Magician Girl" to Defense Position before activating "Spider Web, which lets him take "Emergency Provisions" from Jaden's Graveyard. He then Sets two cards and activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding a card to add "Kuriboh" from his Graveyard to his hand. He chains Jaden's "Emergency Provisions" from his hand, sending his two face-down cards and "Monster Reincarnation" to the Graveyard to gain 3000 Life Points. Jaden destroys "Dark Magician Girl" with "Flame Wingman, putting Dimitri back at 1600 Life Points after its effect resolves. Jaden plays "De-Fusion", Special Summoning "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard, and returning "Flame Wingman" to the Fusion Deck. He destroys the two "Kuriboh Tokens" with his newly Summoned monsters, and then attacks directly with "Sparkman", believing he's won, but Dimitri discards "Kuriboh", reducing the damage from the last attack to zero. Dimitri declares he will show Jaden this Deck's true power, and states he is removing one DARK-attribute and one LIGHT-attribute monster in his Graveyard from play. Jaden, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington cannot think of a circumstance when this would Summon a monster, but Bastion realizes what Dimitri is doing. He explains that are two cards that can be Summoned in this way - "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", and that the former has been banned from official Duel Monsters tournaments due to its attack strength and powerful effect, just like its real-world counterpart. However, the second monster has not been similarly banned, as people doubted that any copies of it remained in existence and that is what Dimitri is Summoning. Removing "Kuriboh" and "Watapon" from play, he Summons the most powerful monster of Yugi's Deck - "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". It attacks and destroys "Avian", leaving Jaden with 800 Life Points. Since it successfully destroyed a monster in battle, its effect permits it to have a second attack, and Dimitri declares an attack against "Burstinatrix", with Jaden activating his face-down "Hero Spirit", causing the spirit of "Avian" to block the attack. Jaden explains he can negate the attack and damage if an "Elemental Hero" was already destroyed this turn. Jaden still believes he's done for, but the spirit of "Winged Kuriboh" manages to convince him continue, helping him remember that he's not facing Yugi, just someone else using his Deck. Jaden plays "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Avian" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then plays "Double Spell", which lets him discard a Spell Card from his hand to use a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard. He chooses "Polymerization", fusing the two monsters he has on the Field to Fusion Summon "Flame Wingman" once more. With the boost from "Skyscraper", it destroys "Black Luster Soldier" and its effect reduces Dimitri's Life Points to zero. Dimitri collapses, and questions how he could still lose even with Yugi's Deck. Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes appear. They reveal that they too had wanted to see the Deck early, and found the display case broken into. That lead them outside, where they found the Duel. They chose not to stop it, and other students emerge from all around the surrounding cliffside. They Duel had attracted a large audience, and all are grateful for being able to see Yugi's Deck in a Duel, and amazed that Jaden defeated it. They also all agree not to turn Dimitri in, and are extremely impressed that he used that Deck that well after having it for such a short amount of time. He still believes he'll never be a good Duelist, and Jaden and Zane give him some advice. He lost because he wasn't able to believe in his Deck - because it was never his to begin with. They tell him to create a new Deck, with his own strategies. Dimitri returns the Deck, but also misinterprets the advice, believing he must perfect his imitations of others even more. The next day, he dresses just like Jaden, wearing a brown wig and Slifer Red uniform. He then proceeds to completely misquote Jaden's catchphrases and signature pose. Featured Duel - Jaden vs. Dimitri Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 11: Jaden * Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. Turn 12: Dimitri * Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. * "Dark Magician of Chaos" attacks "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". * Jaden activates his face-down "Super Junior Confrontation", which negates the attack and forces the weakest monster controlled by each player - "Winged Kuriboh" and "Kuriboh" - to battle each other instead. "Kuriboh" attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh", and the Battle Phase ends. * Sets a card. Turn 13: Jaden * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. * Activates "Skyscraper". * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it 800 extra ATK (1600/1200). * "Bubbleman" attacks "Kuriboh". * Dimitri activates his face-down card, "Multiply" which lets him Tribute "Kuriboh" and Special Summon 4 "Kuriboh Tokens" (300/200 each) in Defense Position. * A replay occurs, and "Bubbleman" attacks and destroys 1 "Kuriboh Token". * Sets "Polymerization". Turn 14: Dimitri * Activates "Card of Sanctity", letting both players draw until they're holding 6 cards.In the TCG/OCG, "Card of Sanctity" requires one to banish the cards on their side of the field and their hand and draw two cards; it does not affect the opponent. * One of the cards Dimitri drew is "Watapon" (200/300): As the effect of a Spell Card added this card to his hand, he can Special Summon it. * Tributes "Watapon" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700), who gains 300 extra ATK, since there is a "Dark Magician" in the Graveyard (2300/1700). * "Dark Magician of Chaos" attacks "Bubbleman", but Jaden uses "Bubble Blaster's" effect, letting it be destroyed instead. As such, the Battle Damage becomes 0, and "Bubbleman" survives. * "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Bubbleman", with "Skyscraper" giving "Bubbleman" 1000 extra ATK during battle (Jaden: 1300 → 800).In the TCG/OCG, "Skyscraper's" effect activates only during the player's own Battle Phase. Turn 15: Jaden * Activates his face-down "Polymerization", fuse "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" with "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", returning "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. * "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician of Chaos", with "Skyscraper" giving it 1000 more ATK during battle (Dimitri: 4000 → 3700). * Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster in battle, Dimitri takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (Dimitri: 3700 → 900). * "Sparkman" attacks and destroys another "Kuriboh Token". * Sets 2 cards. * Activates "Emergency Provisions", sending 1 of the face-down cards to the Graveyard, allowing him to gain back 1000 Life Points (Jaden: 800 → 1800). Turn 16: Dimitri * Switches "Dark Magician Girl" to Defense Position. * Activates "Spider Web", taking "Emergency Provisions" from Jaden's Graveyard. * Sets 2 cards. * Activates "Monster Reincarnation" and chains "Emergency Provisions", with their effects resolving in reverse order. :*"Emergency Provisions" sends "Monster Reincarnation" and Dimitri's two face-down cards to the Graveyard, giving him 3000 extra Life Points (Dimitri: 900 → 3900). :* "Monster Reincarnation's" effect continues (since it was sent to the Graveyard without being negated). Dimitri discards 1 card and adds "Kuriboh" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 17: Jaden * "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Girl" ("Skyscraper's" effect does not activate, as "Dark Magician Girl's" DEF is lower than "Flame Wingman's" ATK). * "Flame Wingman's" effect inflicts damage to Dimitri equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Dimitri: 3900 → 1600). * Activates "De-Fusion", Special Summoning Elemental Hero "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) and "Avian" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, while returning "Flame Wingman" to the Fusion Deck. * "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" attacks and destroys a "Kuriboh Token". * "Elemental Hero Avian" attacks and destroys the last "Kuriboh Token". * "Elemental Hero Sparkman" attacks directly, with Dimitri discarding "Kuriboh" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Turn 18: Dimitri * Banishes "Kuriboh" (a DARK monster) and "Watapon" (a LIGHT monster) from his Graveyard, enabling him to Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. * "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Avian", who gains 1000 ATK via "Skyscraper" during the battle. (Jaden 1800 → 800) * Since it destroyed a monster in battle, "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" may attack again. It attacks "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". * Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Spirit", which negates the attack, as an "Elemental Hero" was already destroyed this turn.In the OCG/TCG, "Hero Spirit" does not negate attacks, but reduces the Battle Damage inflicted to a player to 0 if an "Elemental HERO" was destroyed by battle. Turn 19: Jaden * Activates "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Avian" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Double Spell", discarding a Spell Card to activate the "Polymerization" in Dimitri's Graveyard. * Uses "Polymerization" to fuse Elemental Hero "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" back into "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", with "Skyscraper" allowing "Flame Wingman" to gain 1000 ATK during battle (Dimitri: 1600 → 1500). * "Flame Wingman's" effect inflicts damage to Dimitri equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Dimitri: 1500 → 0). Jaden wins. Differences in adaptions *The English version cuts a short scene after "Dark Magician Girl" is Summoned, in which Sho blushes horribly. "Dark Magician Girl" then flirtatiously winks at him, and he blushes even more, before stating he almost wants to root for Kaguarazka (Dimitri) because of her. **A short scene after her destruction is also cut, in which Sho tearfully says goodbye to her by saying "Sayonara, Black Magician Girl". *Dimitri makes several references to the Heart of the Cards in the English version, which was not present in the Japanese, as that term was never used. *In the English version, Dimitri develops delusions of actually being Yugi Muto in the previous episode and even mentions his "memories of Battle City" in this one. In the Japanese version, he begins to do so during this episode, even telling "Kuriboh" that he chose its spirit for himself thousands of years ago. *In the Japanese version, the reason for "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" not being banned isn't specified, but the English version clarifies that it is because the card is so rare that many people doubt any copies still even exist. It is likely that "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" not being banned in the Japanese version was to reflect the current real life situation; when the episode first aired in Japan, the September 2004 Lists were in effect. The banlist made "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" Forbidden but "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" Limited. This is once again the case today * In the English version, the music used for Dmitri (as Yugi) is taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters since it differs somewhat from the music usually used during the original series (though some of the music used for Yugi's monsters are kept from the original series). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes